One Night
by batchick 16
Summary: Mustang needed her. Without feeling her against him, even for one night, he felt as though he would perish. He could no longer deny himself. Feeling the same way, she agreed. After their dynamic is changed for the worst. She and Al decide to stay in Central for an extended period of time. Repercussions of their actions and decisions lead to heartache. Royed. Fem!Ed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I have a ton of ideas in the works right now, not just for FMA and other fandoms. Right now I think I am going to focus on one-shots and few chapter works. This way those ideas do not block me from writing stories the way I want to.**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Mustang's Point of View**

Torture. That is the only way I could describe being around her as. Complete and utter torture. Not being around her was worse. Not having her near me always felt like Hell. No matter what I did, I felt tortured. I needed her. I absolutely had to have her, even for just one night.

I told all this to Hughes.

He said that if I decide to pursue her, I need to make sure she knows she has a choice. Technically she is above the legal age of consent, so I just had to make her understand that I was not forcing her to be with me. I could tell that even though he said all this, he did not quite approve the situation. This was confirmed when he told me, "Make sure you know what you are doing, Roy."

Trust me, I know exactly what I am doing. I have wanted this for too long to not have thought out every last detail. After work was finished for the day, I went to her hotel. Her brother was the one that answered, but he soon left to go get her diner.

"What do you want, Mustang? I am not going into the office now. If this is about my last report then you can just shove it up your ass."

"I need you."

Confusion spread across her face. Pink began to tint her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

I stepped closer to her. I tried to hold back my hand as it caressed her face.

"I mean, Eden, exactly what I said. I need you. For too long I have wanted you. I don't know how much longer I can hold back. It hurts to much."

"Y-you need me? I am not sure I get what you mean. Did a mission come up?"

Her face was full on red. Uncertainty speckled her face along with what I read as hope.

"This has nothing to do with work, Ed." I explained. "I need you in the way a man needs a woman. You are more than old enough to know what I mean. After reading all of those texts on the human body, you have to know what I am talking about."

She seemed to hesitate.

"You mean… you need me… intimately?"

As a way to respond, I grabbed her hips and gently brought them closer to meet my own. Because of her height my hips met her stomach area, but she was still able to feel her confirmation.

A gasp escaped her lips. The mere sound of it made my grip tighten. I needed to hear more of her sounds. It was my oxygen.

"A-Al will be back soon."

"Not now then. Tomorrow after dinner come by my place. I need to have you Ed, even if it can only be for one night. I will die without you."

She agreed.

Those two words rung in my mind for the rest of the night and into the next day.

She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed. She agreed.

The work day went by in a blur. Before I know it she was knocking on my door. I let her in and wordlessly we walked to my bedroom. Once the door was shut behind us, I turned to face her.

She was looking at everything but me. Her face was red like the night before. When she spoke I had to focus in order to understand what she was trying to tell me.

"I… I have never done this before. I don't really know what to do."

I would be the first one to travel into her garden; the first to taste her forbidden fruit. She really is Eden.

"Don't worry. I will take my time to cherish you. We have all night, after all."

She gazed into my eyes as I stepped closer to her. My right hand tipped her head up towards my own. I hunched my shoulders in order to kiss her. She gasped and I breathed in the sound. Gently, I caressed her lips with my own. She responded in an unsure manner. Ah. So she is new to this as well.

"My innocent beloved. Are you sure you want to go down this path? Once you take a bite, you will never be the same."

"I do. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I need to know."

That is all the confirmation I needed.

I begin the slow removal of her clothing. First to fall to the floor is her signature red coat. I always adored the color on her. It always succeeded to accentuate the gold in her hair and eyes. Her black over-shirt fell next. As my bare hands met both skin and metal, I dragged them down gently. She shivered and goosebumps rose on her arms.

I began to kiss away from her mouth. My lips met her cheek with a gentle brush; her ear with a slight suckle; her jaw with a lick; and her neck with a scrape of teeth. Another gasp escaped her mouth and her head tilted. For a bit I focused on marking her neck. This way even after morning came and went, she would remember who it was that claimed her body. She would remember _me_.

My hands drifted to the bottom of her black tank top and underneath it. I sensually brought my hands higher and higher until they met the underwire of her bra. After a quick kiss to her lips, her tank top was removed and dropped onto the floor.

"White. I never would have guessed."

My eyes soaked in the look of her in only her boots, leather pants, and bra. The swell of her breasts expanded and contracted with her every breath. She was starting to breathe faster. Desire swirled in her molten pools she calls eyes.

Deciding to leave the bra alone for now, I began to sink to my knees, kissing a trail down to the top of her leather. First the left, and then the right, I took off her boots and the sock on her flesh foot. I unbuckled her belt and pants button and zipper. More white peaked out at me.

"So pure."

Her leather pants that always taunted me jerked down as it separated from her body at my downward tugging. Finally I could get a better look at what lay beneath. Simple white panties to match her equally simple white bra. She stepped out of the pants and stepped a bit closer as I moved her pants to a different part of the floor.

My face was directly at her stomach. I could go two ways: up towards her plump hills or down towards her valley.

I chose the valley.

Leaving her panties on, I dragged my lips across the front. Even though her legs were pretty close together, I could still smell the desire. _Her_ desire. I spread them ever so slightly so that I could give a kiss to her covered entrance. She gasped once more. I looked up at her eyes and smiled.

"You smell like ripe apples."

I stood to lead her over to the bed. She sat, undecided on what to do, as I slowly removed my layers of clothing. Her eyes absorbed my every move. Soon I was left in only my boxers. She was eyeing the bulge that she felt against her the night before. The head was sticking out of the elastic, causing me much discomfort. I decided to remove them before carrying on. They would be gone from my body at some point tonight anyways.

Her face was impossibly red. Everything about her screamed innocent. Wanting to see how she would react, I leisurely gave myself a few strokes. She let out another of her high-inducing gasps. I moved closer to her so that my serpent was a short distance from her face. To my pleasure, she did not move away. I continued to stroke myself as I talked.

"I know it may seem intimidating, but trust me, you won't regret it. You may even think of it as the best decision you ever make."

Her eyes never broke away from where I moved my hand. I decided that it would be a good idea to cum once before actually starting the act of sex itself. As I was, I didn't think I would have lasted long inside her. She had to be tight. She had never done any of this before.

"It is alright for you to touch it. It won't bite." I told her.

She took a deeper breath. Tentatively her flesh hand reached out. I made sure to stop touching the head so that she would have some room to pet me. She palmed the tip and pre-cum started to ooze from it. Surprised, she retracted her hand and looked at it. Her hand glistened under the lamplight of the room. I grabbed her wrist gently and moved it back to where it just was.

"That will happen. Don't worry. There will be a lot more where that came from. Just keep fondling it. If you do, you will get an even bigger surprise."

She resumed her rubbing. I felt the pressure building higher and higher. Noticing for the first time that her bra clipped in the front, I used my empty hand to unclip it. Feeling the lack of structure around her mounds, she looked down at her chest. I slid the straps down her arms and he was the one to finish removing it. She threw it on the ground with less care than I had handled the rest of her clothing. Once again, her hand returned to where it once was.

I enveloped her hand with my own and guided her hand around my shaft. Her hand was so much smaller compared to my own. The movement sped a bit and before she could tell what was happening I had the tip aimed at the area between her breasts and came. Her gasp this time was one of shock and she looked down at herself as my cum still shot out to cover her. I released her hand and she scooped up a handful of my venom.

"Lay down on your back on the bed."

"Shouldn't I wipe this off first?"

"No. Leave it on."

She did as I said and scooted to rest her head on the pillows. She was in the center of the bed and looked like a goddess rather than a mere human. She held her hand partially away from her in an attempt to keep the rest of her clean. I lay beside her and dipped one finger in my liquid. I moved my finger over to her lips and had her open her mouth. She did and I pressed my finger against her tongue. She retracted at first, but was eventually sucking on my digit. I looked down at her body.

"Beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking."

I kissed her neck and started to slide down to her breast that was closest to me. I had purposely left her mounds clean. Sucking in her peaked nipple, I began to give her pleasure. My hand rubbed her other breast and she moaned. Her back arched off the bed.

"Ughnnnn."

"Want to know what would feel even better?"

"W-what?"

"Touching yourself. Have you ever done that?"

"No."

I gave another rather hard suck to evoke another delicious noise before stopping to sit up, remove her panties, spread her legs, and kneel between them. I committed the appearance of her glistening folds to memory.

"It is simple. Take your flesh hand and use it to rub outside and around your slit."

"My hand is covered though."

"Use that to help your fingers enter you."

She moved her hand between her legs and spread my poison around her mound. Gasps escaped her mouth as she felt herself for the first time. Soon a covered finger slid inside of her. Then two. She worked herself. I could tell that she didn't quite know what she was doing. I covered my own fingers and replaced her hand with mine. The response was immediate. Her back arched nearly to a perfect "n" and her moans were a sweet symphony. My snake was at full attention as I watched her tense and fall apart. She was sopping wet with moisture from both of us when I pulled my hand away. As she panted I got up, went to my attached bathroom, and grabbed a towel to clean our hands and her torso.

As I wiped her down, my focus was on her entrance. Soon I would be one with her. Soon.

I covered her body with my own and gave her a single kiss before I entered her. Finally. _Finally._

Her body tensed against me and her breathing stopped. I held still to let her adjust before slipping in deeper. I felt as though I was soaring in the sky. It was everything I could have imagined and more. Before long she began to moan and move against me. I loved her gently and slowly. It was our first time together, so I wanted to etch every moment into our memory. She fell apart and milked me as she tried to get everything I had to offer. My toxin delved deep into her saturating her empty lake as it took life as much as it gave. After a short recovery period, I had her again. And again. And again. I alternated between loving her gently and taking her harshly. By the time we were both done and spent, both of our bodies were drenched.

In the background I was aware that I should have been more careful with her. As my mind began to shut down, the image of her with a swollen belly flashed. My longing pained me. But I knew it could never be. After tonight I could never have her again.

She will never truly be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Eden's Point of View**

After that night, Mustang changed.

It was bad enough that when I woke up he ordered me to get dressed and leave his house. I was barely able to walk from the soreness. Not to mention I was sticky and gross. I stumbled my way through Central to get back to my hotel room. I got many looks on the way, but my heart was too heavy to care. The least he could have done was give me a ride, even if he wouldn't let me use his shower.

When Al saw me, he ran to my side and helped me get to the bathroom. He tried to ask me what was wrong, but I just shut him out of the room. I turned the shower on, took off my clothes, and sat under the spray, to tired and in pain to stand much longer.

The days and weeks and months that followed were not much better. His eyes that once were gentle at most and welcoming at least were cold and borderline menacing. The first time I had seen him at work, I flinched from the way he was looking at me. His tone was clinical and professional. He no longer teased me the way he once did. His tolerance for me was nonexistent. It was as though he now wanted nothing to do with me, and was doing his best for me to leave him alone.

I was no longer special to him. He had used me and threw me away. I was no different than any of the other women he had been with in the past.

I explained all of this to Hughes. I hadn't wanted to, but he needed to understand. He had to know why I couldn't talk to the Colonel. The man wouldn't let me speak to him unless it was professionally and work related. How the hell was I supposed to tell him that I was three months pregnant?

"He has to know. If nothing else he is your CO. If he tries to send you on a mission now, it could endanger not only your life but the baby's as well."

"You don't understand. How am I supposed to tell him that he got me pregnant when unless he asks me a question, I am not allowed to speak? I tried to give him documentation from my doctor, but he wouldn't take it because it wasn't a report. Damn it! I am so stupid! First Al and now this. How am I supposed to get Al his body back if I am a mother? I need to be constantly traveling and following leads. I am the worst person in the world. Maybe I deserve to do this alone. Everyone is better off without me."

"Eden, you are more amazing than you know. Roy just needs to know about the baby. Once he does he will be back to his normal self."

"Yeah, until the baby is born and he wants nothing to do with it. How could I have thought he was worth giving in to?"

"I know it may not seem like it, but he cares for you a lot. I will talk to him. He must have a good reason for the way he is acting."

"Yeah, he does. I am now used goods. He wants something new."

I know for a fact that Hughes talked to Mustang. He was still distancing himself from he, but now is gaze was less cold and more concerned. He knew something was up with me. I had been required to report in every day and help with paper work now that I was temporarily stationed in central. Al had to keep calling in for me explaining that I was going to be late due to not feeling well. I know that no one had believed it at first. They thought I was trying to get out of work. I would only go in once I was feeling almost back to normal. The others, even though it was me, were starting to complain when they thought I wasn't listening. I know Hawkeye said something to Mustang. This led to me getting in trouble with him and getting called into his office.

"Fullmetal, care to explain why you seem incapable of arriving to work on time?"

"I haven't been feeling well."

"I find that a bit hard to believe when every day you come in seemingly fine."

"I only come in when I am better."

"Are you sure you are not just coming in when you feel like it? From now on you are to arrive here at eight o'clock on the dot. No exceptions. If you or Alphonse calls in again I will have you stay late to make up for the time you were gone."

"That is perfectly fine. I will stay later, but I can't guarantee that I will be able to come in that early."

My willingness to stay late caused his mask to break a little. Surprise was written down on his face now. It lasted a few more moments before it was gone.

"Tomorrow. Eight o'clock in the morning. I mean it Fullmetal."

So the next day I got up at five to try and give my stomach enough time to settle before going into work. The only thing this succeeded in doing was prolong my suffering. I arrived to work at the same time as everyone else. They all, including Mustang, seemed surprised to see my face pale. I was taking deep breaths to try and calm my stomach. It was working until Breda came in with donuts and coffee. The smell hit my nose and bile rose up to my throat. I only had time to get to the trash can before I started to vomit up the water I had been sipping in an effort to settle my stomach. They all watched in utter shock as I vomited. I could feel their stares on me.

Hawkeye came over and grabbed my braid and bangs and pulled them away from my face to make sure that they didn't get dirty. She stood on one side of me and Fuery stood on my other rubbing my back to try and help me. Finally, I spit into the trash and stood to my full height.

Hughes decided to walk in at that moment. Seeing where we all stood he was able to figure out what just happened.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

The "you know you are suffering from morning sickness" was implied.

"Mustang." Was the only answer that he needed.

He looked to his friend, sighed, and shook his head. He moved to stand by me causing Hawkeye and Fuery to move.

"You should be in bed resting."

"I know. Tell that to your buddy over there."

"Hughes, did you know she was sick?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah. You and Ed can talk more about this later. And if she doesn't tell you then I will."

The last tidbit was more for me than him. He was giving me an out without being obvious. Despite his kindness, I couldn't look at him. Instead I chose to look at the area below me. Unfortunately my view was the contents of the trash. The room was starting to smell like vomit. My stomach lurched again. My face must have turned green because Hughes was holding my hair back like Hawkeye had done as I leaned forward and dry heaved.

My stomach hurt like hell from its tensing. Once I was able to speak, I groaned out "I am so sick of this."

"Well…" Hughes said softly near me.

I knew what he wanted to say but didn't: "This is what happens when you are not careful." With my glare I hoped to convey my reply of "Tell that to your buddy there."

After a bit my stomach calmed down again. I leaned against the wall for support.

"I will call Gracia to see if she knows anything that will help." Hughes went into Mustang's office. Mustang had started to follow but Hughes purposefully shut the door in his face. I smirked as Mustang grumbled to himself. He quickly pushed his friend out of his mind as he focused on me.

"Fullmetal, if you were this sick then you should have said something."

I glared at him.

"Don't you think I fucking tried, asshole? That is what I was telling you yesterday and while Al has been calling in for me. Do you honestly think that if I was simply being lazy he would have gone with it for so fucking long? There was a reason _he_ was the one calling the office, not me."

Everyone in the office had guilty expressions. None of them had thought of that.

"You have been calling in for a while now. You could have told me about your illness a while ago."

"And how, pray tell, did you expect me to do that when every _fucking time_ I tried to, you wouldn't let me speak?" I was practically snarling at him. "Does it not occur to you that if I could have done something to avoid all of this, I would have. I even went to the doctor's, got documentation of what is wrong with me, got the forms for extended leave, and tried to give them to you. Did you fucking take it? No! You refused to even open the goddamned folder the forms were in." Now I was crying. "So excuse me for not trying harder to tell you, but I gave up."

Frustrated with both him and myself, I simply left the room and went to Hughes' office to wait for him. Before I left, I saw a glimpse of Mustang's crestfallen and self-deprecating expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Mustang's Point of View**

This is why Hughes told me to stop trying to not let my affection for her show. He knew about whatever it is she is going through right now and how frustrated she was getting to be with me. She hates me now. I pushed her away. I remembered every time she must have tried to tell me about her illness. I brushed her off worrying that she was going to say that she regretted being with me. I could not handle the rejection that I knew was to come, so I had tried to prepare myself. If she thought I didn't care, she would not feel the need to tell me she hated me.

Only I went to far. I went way too far.

The moment Ed was gone Hughes opened my office door angrily, grabbed me by my collar, and dragged me into the office. I had never seen him this angry with me. He slammed the door behind us and locked it. He was practically shaking with anger.

"I knew it was bad, but she didn't make it seem that bad. What the fuck is wrong with you? Were you so sure that she was going to reject you that you refused to even let her speak? Really? I thought she was exaggerating when she told me."

"I know—"

"No, I don't think you do know. Do you want to know why she is so sick? Why she keeps vomiting and has been for the past two months? Hm?"

"Of course I—"

"She's pregnant, dumbass. You not using protection with her made sure of that."

Ice ran through my whole body. I was acutely aware that he just yelled it and the others probably heard since I knew that they were eavesdropping. However I didn't care. She… She…

"What?"

All anger seemed to leave my friend. His shoulder slumped, and he sighed.

"She has been experiencing morning sickness. Really bad morning sickness from what I can tell. Gracia is making her some mint tea to try and help as we speak. She really should go to her doctor to get something for nausea, but she is too stubborn. She feels like she deserves to be miserable. I had been hoping that she would have told you by now so that you could convince her to see a doctor."

"She isn't getting treatment?"

"She is, but she doesn't tell them the truth all the time. If it doesn't involve the baby's health then she doesn't bother. You know her, though. She always thinks she deserves to suffer. I was hoping that you would have been approachable enough for her to tell you. She is lost, Roy. She is in way over her head. Between Al and this, she doesn't know what to do."

I sat on one of my couches.

"I don't know what to do either. This is a first for me." I said.

He sat down across from me.

"I know. But, you are older. You had to have known that there was this risk. I think that maybe subconsciously you wanted her so bad that you simply didn't think to cover up."

"Maybe you are right. I just… I love her. It hurts how much I care for her. These past few months have been hell as I waited for her rejection. Now I know she had it worse. I am such an idiot."

"You are. I think she feels the same as you do. You need to know, though, that you really hurt her. She thinks that you don't want her any more."

"I could never not want her."

"She thinks you see her as 'used goods' now that she isn't pure."

"She isn't."

"Tell her that."

"She ran off. I don't know where she could be."

"She probably went to my office. I told Gracia to bring the tea here. I will wait for her here. You go find her."

Without another word, I stood, unlocked the door, and walked out. The others simply watched as I went.

 **Eden's Point of View**

I sat inside Hughes' office waiting for him to return. More and more time passed and I felt horrible for once again puking in a trash can. I lay on his couch with the trash near me just in case. Finally, the door opened and I didn't even bother to look at him as she shut and locked the door behind him.

"How did it go?" I asked Hughes.

"Better than you may think. I thought he was going to hit me." Definitely not Hughes said.

I sat up and looked at Roy. I swallowed thickly.

"Did Hughes tell you about…"

"Yeah. He did. He also mentioned some other stuff. Ed… Can I sit next to you? We have a lot to talk about."

"Are you sure you want to talk to me? I doubt the conversation will be work related."

He winced. It was just now that I realized that he was no longer wearing his emotional mask. Everything was bare before me just like it had been that night. Fear, sorrow, guilt, and what I had thought I knew to be love that night.

"Eden, I know I fucked everything up. I want to… I don't even know. I hurt you. I pushed you away from me. I… I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it? You know what that night was for me. If you are so sorry then why did you do it in the first place?"

"I didn't want to face you rejecting me. Bang up job I did on that one. I ruined everything."

"Yeah, you did. The past few months…" I stopped talking. My eyes were starting to water and my voice was shaky. He didn't need to know.

"Tell me. Hughes told me a bit, but I want to hear it from you."

"I want to die." I whispered while looking at the cushions on the couch.

Almost immediately he came over and sat down beside me. He put his arms around me and help me as tears began to fall.

"I can never do anything right. Everything is my fault. I should have thought to remind you to wear a condom. I was just so happy that you wanted me. I wanted it so bad. I should know that when I want something, it is best if I don't try to get it. I don't deserve to live. Al would be better off without me."

"No, he would not. You are his sister. He loves you."

"It is my fault he is in that armor. I should have known better. I am the bigger sister."

"That is in the past. He doesn't blame you."

"Only because I am trying to return him to the way he was. Now with the baby he must hate me. What am I going to do? They both need me."

"Once you are able you will travel with Al like you had been. I will watch over the baby until you succeed."

Sadly, I know that this is the only real option I have. I was going to leave my child the same way my dad did. I voiced this.

"No. You will constantly be coming back. You will not be at some unknown location. I always know where you are. You are not abandoning the baby. You are going to make it so Al can fully love the baby as well and vice versa."

I cried harder. He wouldn't be able to persuade me that I wasn't turning into my father.

I just can't choose the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Mustang's Point of View**

I held her as she cried. There was nothing else I could do for her. Guilt chewed away at me. This was all my fault. I did this to her. She has her whole life ahead of her to have kids. If I had not pushed her away, there could have been a chance that they would be with me. Now we will still have a child together, but now the chances of her trusting me enough to get close to her heart are slim. My actions were wrong. Normally I consider every possible outcome before acting. When it comes to her, he seems only able to make the wrong decisions.

"I promise, Eden, I will help you in every way possible. This is my fault. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Before you know it, you will be returning to the baby for good."

"I am the worst. I shouldn't be allowed anywhere near kids."

"You are not the worst. I currently hold the title. I had sex with my minor subordinate and got her pregnant amongst other things."

"I am above the legal age of consent."

"I know. That is why I let myself give into what I wanted more than life itself."

I made her look at me.

"I am sorry that this happened Ed. I had been so dizzy with desire and excitement that I didn't think about the pros and cons. While it did feel amazing, I should have been safe with you. I promise, if you ever let me that close to you again and you are not pregnant still, I will make sure to wear a condom."

Part of me was hoping that there would be another chance in the distant future. I wiped her tears away. They were still falling, but, as she had never been one for crying, they were starting to flow more slowly.

"I will hold you to that." She whispered.

She was looking at my mouth. She looked as though she wanted to kiss me, but didn't at the same time. Deciding that I had already given into my desires once, I could do it again. I was about to close the gap between us when she pushed me away and stuck her face in the trash by her side of the couch. She began to puke again.

I had forgotten that she was sick. She was holding her hair away from her face, so I rubbed her back as I had seen the others do. I never understood why people did this. Eventually it must have helped her relax because she was able to lift her face away from the trash.

Hughes walked in with Gracia behind him. They both came over to stand in front of us. I stood and let Gracia take my place by Eden's side. She had a thermos in hand and opened it. Pouring some tea into the cap she said, "Here, lets see if this helps."

Ed took the cup and sipped it gingerly. After a few moments it was obvious that it wasn't going to help when she started to puke again. Gracia rubbed her back and Hughes sighed. My friend turned to me.

"Maybe she should go home for the rest of the day. I know why you made her come in, but it just isn't going to work."

"Yeah. I am going to need the forms requesting leave. I still feel so stupid. I should have known something was up."

"Well, it is in the past now, so there is no use beating yourself up about it. The only thing to do now is think about the future."

Ed's gaging was slowly coming to a stop. Soon she was reduced to heavy panting.

"Eden, you need to tell your doctor about this. Your morning sickness should be getting better, not worse. If it is this bad then there could be something wrong with the baby." Gracia told her.

Ed's breathing stopped altogether. I felt ice run throughout my body. The moment Ed remembered to breath she spoke.

"Can something really be wrong? You don't really think that, do you?"

"I cannot say. It is a possibility though. You need to tell your doctor everything that you are experiencing. If something is wrong, your body will signal it to you. You need to listen to your body."

Fear and panic was written on Ed's face. She touched her abdomen with her flesh hand.

"I will make an appointment when I feel okay enough."

"Or Roy can make it. That way it gets made faster." Hughes suggested.

I looked at him and he gave me a meaningful look. I turned to Ed to see her looking at me.

"What is the number? I will make it now."

I went over to Hughes' phone. She told me the number and I dialed. The nurse answered and she told me about an opening in an hour. Knowing Ed would want to go immediately, I made it for then.

"You need to be there in about forty five minutes."

She nodded.

"Roy, you should go with her. I know you are working, but take an early lunch and go. It is your baby after all." Gracia politely ordered me.

She was right. It is my baby.

I am going to be a father. I knew that I had been talking about it, but I never really thought too hard on it. I am going to be responsible for another human being. While Ed is trying to find a way to restore her brother's body, I am going to be the one solely responsible for it. I felt my face go pale and the world tilt a little.

"Roy? Are you okay?" Hughes asked me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, it just… sort of hit me all of a sudden what all of this means." I turned to Eden. "How far is your doctor's from here?"

"Um… about a ten-minute walk."

"Okay. When we go I will have Havoc drive us so that it is less time traveling for you. It will be brief and he can return while we are at your appointment. Then he can pick us up, or if you are feel well enough we can walk back. Though you should go back to your hotel."

"You said before—"

"Forget what I said. Hughes and I will take care of getting your leave. Just return to your hotel room. I will try to stop by after work."

"Try?"

"Assuming I don't end up working too late, I will stop by. I just don't want you waiting up for me all night. If it gets late go to sleep."

"Stop by either way. Chances are that I will be up. If not, Al will be able to answer the door."

"Why would you be up?"

She blinked at me as though the answer should be obvious.

"I usually am up late researching. Either that or I wake up in the middle of the night. If it makes you feel better, call the hotel before coming… Also, why do you want to come to my hotel room?"

"I think he intends to check up on you. Besides, you two still have a lot to talk about." Hughes replied for me.

She looked at all of the room's occupants before looking down at her lap. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SOOOOO sorry this is so late. Without going into too much detail, spring has been kicking my ass.**

 **Also for this chapter, I know that historically in the 1920s they did not have ultrasound machines. For the sake of simplicity and the story, I included ultrasound stuff. I am not sure if there were prenatal vitamins at that time but same thing.**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Mustang's point of View**

I sat with Eden inside the waiting room as we were waiting to be brought to a room. She said she was fine with me going in the room with her. The nervousness was making me uneasy. While there were not many other people there waiting, I could sense their looks. I know for a fact Ed knew they were looking at us. By the way, she had her shoulders slightly hunched; she was uncomfortable. We were sitting directly next to a trash bin just in case she threw up while we were waiting. I pulled out my pocket watch to check the time. We ended up arriving ten minutes early. I looked around for something to pass the time with. A short distance away was a table with a bunch of magazines. I went over, grabbed a random one, and returned to my seat. I just started to look for an interesting article when I felt Eden's eyes on me. I looked over at her to see her giving me an odd look. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Returning to the magazine, I flipped to one about the importance of prenatal vitamins. Ed leaned closer to me and began reading over my shoulder. Either she finished before me or got bored because she stopped leaning towards me and relaxed in her chair after some time. Once I finished the article, I turned to her.

"Have you been taking these?" I asked gesturing to the magazine.

"Magazines or the vitamins?"

"Vitamins."

"Of course I have." She responded as though I was an idiot.

"I was just asking. You have a history of neglecting your health."

She looked down at her lap.

"Yeah well, it isn't my health that I am trying to take care of."

Right.

"Eden Elric?" a woman's voice called.

We both turned in the direction of the nurse and stood. I returned the magazine and followed the two females to where Ed's vitals were taken. We were then brought to an exam room where Ed was handed a gown. The nurse gave me a lingering look before she left. I think she meant for me to go with her. Really there was no need. There was a restroom attached to the room that Ed went into to change. When she came out, she had her clothes in her automail arm and was using the other to hold the back of the gown closed. When she walked past me, I could see that the bag had ties, but she had not tied them.

"Do they not like it when you do the ties?" I asked.

She blushed.

"I can't get to them since they are in the back. My automail doesn't go that way well."

"If you can't reach the back then how do you manage to get your bras on?"

She blushed harder.

"They all clip in the front."

Made sense.

"Do you want me to tie the gown?"

Looking away from me, she nodded. I moved behind her and tied it so she didn't have to hold her paper gown.

Stepping away, I looked at her. To say the gown was big would be an understatement. She was being swallowed by the paper gown. A smirk tugged at my lips. She glared knowing where my mind was heading and growled.

" _Mustang_ —"

"I won't say a word. Now, do you need help getting on the table in that?"

"Who are you calling-!"

There was a sudden knock on the door. Eden glared at me one last time before hopping up on the examination table with less difficulty that I had thought. She beckoned the person knocking to enter and the nurse walked back in with some supplies.

"I need to take a blood sample." She said.

Ed nodded while I felt needles hit my heart. A blood sample? Why?

Ed simply followed the nurses instructions with a pale face. She turned away as the needle came closer to her arm. Her right hand formed a fist.

"Remember to breathe." The nurse said.

Ed had been holding her breath. I hesitantly rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. Her eyes met mine and I tried to look comforting. Without her even being aware, the blood was taken and the needle removed. The nurse told her to apply pressure to the puncture site with the gauze to Eden's surprise.

"You are getting better. I remember your first appointment we had to restrain you to get the sample."

I snickered and Ed hit me upside the head. I swore and rubbed the spot.

"The doctor will be right with you."

The nurse said as she left."

Once again we were left alone. This time was much shorter and before we could even start a conversation, the doctor knocked and entered the room.

"Oh, I see you brought someone knew. Hi, I am Dr. Trina." She introduced herself.

I shook her hand.

"Roy Mustang."

"A military man I see. I take it that is how you know Eden?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, it is nice to see someone here with Eden. Usually she doesn't like to bring people. Only when something happens does she let other people in the room. So, that brings us to why you are here today." She directed her attention to Ed. "What is the issue?"

"My morning sickness keeps getting worse. It is getting hard to function."

"I see. Have you still been working?"

"She has, and I am responsible for that. From this day forward she will no longer be reporting in until able." I answered.

"That is good. I don't care about the details but see to it that she doesn't overwork herself. A little bit of work is fine, but nothing too strenuous."

"Understood."

"Okay, for the prolonged morning sickness there are a few possible reasons that it is not getting better. I had the nurse take a blood sample to check your estrogen levels. If they are on the higher end, this would explain the worsening morning sickness. Other than that, there are a few other possible reasons. Ultimately it could boil down to the fact that every pregnancy is different. Some women experience morning sickness throughout their entire pregnancy. I can give you recommendations to help reduce it, but other than that there may not be much we can do about it." The doctor explained.

"What could cause her estrogen levels to be raised?" I asked.

"Well, she is pregnant so her body is producing more estrogen. However, when women are having more than one baby their estrogen levels are higher than those only having one. So far on the ultrasounds I have not spotted a second fetus. I will look again today specifically to try and spot a second fetus, but it can be hard to see the second child in cases of twins."

Twins… As in more than one.

I think both Ed and I were thinking the same thing since we both slouched down and buried our heads in one hand. Dr. Trina looked at the both of us.

"Before we move onto the ultrasound though we should talk about the father."

I looked at her.

"That would be me." I admitted.

"I was starting to figure that. I need to know your family medical history. Eden already explained everything so there is no need to delve into that."

I began to go into my medical history as well as what I knew about my family's. She wrote everything down and once I was finished read over it all.

"Do you know if there have been any identical twins in your family?" she asked.

"I don't."

"Alright. That is fine."

From there on she asked Eden questions about how she was feeling and what was going on since her last appointment.

 **Eden's Point of View**

After going over the past few weeks, it was time for the ultrasound. I lied back on the table and she pulled my gown up. She started the machine, rubbed the jelly on my stomach, and began to press the wand to my stomach. She moved it around for a bit before finding the right angle that she wanted. Next to me I felt a sudden change with Mustang. I looked at him and found him looking at the screen with wide eyes. I had sort of forgotten that he hadn't seen an image of the baby yet. While it always mystified me, I had sort of gotten used to it. He was new to this.

"The baby's legs are wide open. I can tell you the gender if you would like." Dr. Trina said.

My eyes snapped to her.

Know the gender…

"I… I…" My breathing started to pick up. Immediately, Mustang's attention was on me. He started ordering me to take deep breaths. His commanding voice helped and as soon as it has picked up, my breathing was back to normal.

"I don't know if I want to know just yet." I managed to get out.

"If you would like, I don't have to tell you know. I can let you know later on. Or, if you would like, I can write it down and put it in an envelope. When you feel you are ready you can open it."

I nodded and turned to Mustang.

"With the envelope thing you can open it if you want. Just don't give it away to anyone until I am ready."

He nodded.

Dr. Trina said she would write it down after the examination. She moved the wand around for a while. Periodically she took pictures and enlarged the image. She looked around to try and see if she could find a second fetus but could not say definitively If she succeeded. She indicated to a blob that seemed a bit out of place.

"There is a chance that this belongs to baby number two. It does not _appear_ to be attached to baby number one. If it is though, it will be an… uh… _extra_ body part."

My heart froze. Extra. Body part.

"I never thought I would hope for twins," Mustang said.

I couldn't help but agree.


End file.
